Possession
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: The guys have been ignoring the girls for awhile now. One night, the girls almost get killed by the guys. After finding out they're being possessed they're determined to save them. Even if it costs their lives. And what if...they realized their true feelings towards them? NaLu, GrayZa, LyVia, GaLe and HibikAna.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So I actually might end up uploading more stories. XD Yes we want? Yes we want. I hope you like—NO LOVE THIS STORY! Why? Because it'll involve lots of romance/ hurt or comfort/ danger/ and much more. And besides...the girls are the ones who are the main heroines. Hope you love and I hope I'm not being a bitch by saying '****_hope you love it_****.' Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ignoring Hurts_

...

Five dolls. Or should I say...five voodoo puppets. Yes. That sounds better.

...or maybe not...

...

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer. He scoffed, got up and walked away.

Lucy closed her eyes and sat down on one of the guilds tables. She buried her head in her arms and stayed quiet.

"Lucy?" Levy sat down next to her with a worried expression. Erza, Cana and Juvia then joined. "Lucy what's wrong?"

"Natsu...he's ignoring for some reason." the blonde answered. The other girls just looked away or had a sad expression appear.

"...It's happening with us as well." Erza stated. Lucy looked at Erza confusedly. "Gray's ignoring me as well. He won't talk to me at all..."

Juvia sighed, "Lyon is also doing the same. Juvia is thinking what she did wrong...and Juvia thought Lyon loved me...maybe he's ignoring me because I love Gray..."

"Hibiki. He acts like I'm not around. Like if I'm some bug that he just wants to step on." Cana said as she sipped some of her beer.

Levy rested her head on her knees, "Gajeel is back to being so careless about me. Like if I was about to fall into a black pit, he'd just stand there not giving a care in the world."

Lucy finally let the tears fall, "What did we do wrong!? I thought we were a team with Natsu and Gray!"

...

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Cana! Come meet me upstairs right now!" Master Makarov ordered. The eight teenagers nodded. As they went up the guys made sure to keep their distance.

Once they got there, Makarov made them sit on one of the tables. "You eight will be going on a mission with Lyon and Hibiki. You will need their help for this mission. I do not care that you want to stay and relax. You're going on this mission. Understand?"

They nodded. Makarov handed Erza the paper. She looked at it and nodded. They all went down the stairs and went to pack their things.

_3 Hours Later: _

The girls waited at the train station for the guys to appear. They finally noticed them and Erza put up her frightening glare. "What took you men so long!?"

Gray rolled his eyes and walked away. Erza gasped quietly. Gray usually would had answered. Juvia looked at Erza and then to Gray.

'_Gray-sama is a complete different person now..._' she thought sadly. She looked at Lyon and noticed that blank expression he always wore when she wasn't around. And whenever she was around he acted so happy.

As they boarded the train the guys sat away from the girls and tuned them out when they tried to make conversation. Happy stayed back at the guild. Lucy sighed remembering what he said.

Flashback:

_"Um...Lucy..." Happy said with a neutral face. Lucy looked at him and smiled, "What is it?"_

_"I'll stay here. I've got a feeling I'll stand in your way for this mission." Lucy nodded with so many questions popping up into her head._

:End of Flashback

Cana stared out the window still sipping her some of her beer every one minute. She liked Hibiki. She really did. But now she just wasn't so sure.

_4 Hours Later: _

The ten teenagers walked up to a small hotel. They each got their own rooms. Well...not exactly.

Boys and girls were separated. So the girls were together while the guys were together as well. They were probably the only ones in the hotel. It was already sunset and they were all tired from sitting in the train far too long. As the girls took a shower together in the surprisingly big bath tub they started to talk about the boys.

"THEY'RE SO STUPID!" Cana said as she splashed the cool water. She checked her cards once more. "I can't even tell what they're thinking!"

Juvia relaxed and tried to prevent from turning into water. She opened her eyes and started thinking about her feelings towards Gray and Lyon. '_Juvia loves Gray-sama...but do I happen to love Lyon too?_'

"Well, we better get some rest. We want to have a good amount of energy for this mission right?" Erza said. The girls nodded with a right. As they each stepped out they couldn't help but feel hurt and pain. They missed talking to the boys. Sure...Cana and Hibiki hardly know each other, but Cana felt a strong connection between them. She was hoping Hibiki felt the same way but after seeing him ignoring her, she knew the answer.

_12:45 a.m: _

Aman who looked about in his thirty's walked down the hotel's hall while holding five voodoo puppets. Each representing the boys. He stopped right in front of the boys room. He smiled evilly. "Say hello to your new master..."

_12:56 a.m: _

The girls woke up to a sudden thud from the boys room. They stood up with a jolt and stepped out into the hall way. "What happene—" Levy was pushed aside by Lucy. They noticed iron had hit the wall. They looked to their right and saw the boys. Their eyes were so dull. So lifeless.

"Gajeel—" Once again, Gajeel attempted to kill Levy.

Erza shouted, "What are you guys doing?!" Gray sent some knifes directly at her. The great Titania stood frozen. She couldn't move a single muscle. Cana pushed her to the ground. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Cana grabbed Lucy and motioned the other girls to run.

"That ain't Natsu! Not anymore!"

...

The boys stood calmly staring at nothing. The man appeared behind then with a sphere in his hand.

"LET US OUT!" Natsu yelled trying to burst through the glass.

The man just simply ignored him and pointed to the direction the girls ran, "Go get them."

* * *

**What do you think? Like? Hate? Maybe both? Or love? Please tell me! Is it boring? Is it interesting? TELL ME! **

**Fine! Don't tell me then! -.- **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing. :) Now...in this chapter you're in for a surprise. I hope...now. Bye the way, I put an armor that Erza doesn't probably show in the show (no pun intended.) so just imagine how it'd look like. Shout-out.**

**...**

**bella-romeo: They will. This story probably won't be as long as the other story though. It'll probably be uh...10-13 chapters? **

**mdportgas: Thanks. :) **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Switched _

_..._

"...Juvia...can't run...anymore..." Juvia panted. The girls stopped and decided to take a break after hearing their friend's plea. They were in the woods. They probably ran for thirty minutes. The girls slowly closed their eyes and drifted into a sleep.

_1 Hour Later: _

"C'mon girls. We've gotta go before they reach us." Cana said. The other girls nodded.

"Yes Levy!"

"Levy? I'm Cana not Levy." Cana said. The girls eyes widened and they start examining their hair and faces.

"What the—!? My hair is blue!"

"Juvia has red hair!"

"I'm blonde!"

"I'm in Cana's body!"

Erza growled, "The atmosphere when we were back in the hotel must've changed our bodies. Like when Natsu read that request." Erza then started looking at herself. Her hair was blue, her hand turned into water and she immediately knew who she was in. "I'm inside of Juvia."

"Then Juvia is in Erza's body."

"Then Levy's in mine, and I'm in Cana's?"

Cana nodded. Lucy then started pulling the brunette hair she now had. "UGH! What's going o—" Lucy was almost roasted by fire all of a sudden. The girls quickly started running knowing that they were the guys.

As they ran they felt the air get colder. "ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Their path was blocked by ice. Erza looked at Juvia. "Juvia change into my Ice Empress Armor!"

"But Juvia doesn't know ho—"

"JUST TRY!" Juvia had no choice but to try. Once she opened her eyes she saw the armor. "NOW BREAK THE ICE! HURRY!"

"Right!" Juvia hit the ice multiple times until it finally broke. Unfortunately, they could see the guys figures near. Really near. "RUN!" As they run Lucy tried to shot some cards at them.

"CANA HOW DO YOU WORK THIS CARDS!?"

"CONCENTRATE!" Lucy tried and managed to throw at least a bolt of lighting. The girls ran further into the woods. Once they were out of sight they started climbing at tree.

"We should really get to know each others magic." Levy stated as she pulled the now blonde hair she had into a pony-tail. The others nodded. They started telling each other what to do in case they encountered the boys once again...

_2 Hours Later: _

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?" the same man who had captured the boys shouted. The boys stood still. Their faces neutral.

"LET US OUT!" Natsu shouted. The man looked at the sphere next to him.

He smiled, "Sorry to say but no. I won't let you out until I get the girls."

"YOU LAY A SINGLE BREATH ON JUVIA AND I SWEAR! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lyon shouted. The man chuckled, "But I won't be the one getting them. You'll be. Now! Go get me the girls! And don't let them get away." The boys walked away. "Go ahead and sit as you watch the girls almost get killed by you boys."

"UGH!" The guys tried to get out. But nothing happened to the sphere. Not a single scratch.

_Meanwhile..._

"Something is going on between the guys..." Erza stated. The other girls agreed with her. The guys almost killing them, the girls switching bodies, and it all happened in one night.

"Juvia is afraid." Juvia stated as she started playing with the red hair she had. All the girls looked at her. "Juvia is afraid of getting hurt by her fellow guild members but I'm also afraid because I don't want to hurt them."

"Juvia..." Lucy walked up to her, "Those aren't the guys we know. The guys we knew are just a memory now. We have to continue." Lucy started crying. Juvia nodded and let a single tear fall from her left eye. Erza couldn't cry from her right.

As they continued walking, Levy thought about Gajeel. She sniffed and bonked her head like he did once. She felt the tears stinging and she let them fall.

The girls stopped all of a sudden. They turned around and there they were. They looked at them like nothing. "Hibiki..." Cana whispered. She didn't feel like fighting him, but just like Lucy said, the guys they knew were just a memory.

As Lyon sent sharp icicles, Juvia couldn't move.

Erza pushed Juvia out of the way and let the icicles go through her. She could turn into water, so she couldn't get harmed. "Run while you still can. I can hold them back." Erza said. The girls shook their heads but Erza glared at them, making them have no choice but to run.

As the girls ran they stopped to see of Erza was coming. They heard a rustle and noticed Erza come out. "Wha!? That fast?!" Lucy asked.

"Juvia's water lock is impressing. Though it won't hold them back for long." Erza said. They started running the minute they saw iron hit a tree.

"No doubt that's Gajeel." Levy said as she continued running. Her—well Lucy's—face almost made contact with the iron that hit the tree right next to her. "Their close!"

_Back with the Guys..._

"Oh. That was really amusing. To be honest I wanted it to make contact with that blonde girl."

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. He turned to Gajeel and grabbed him by his collar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU DON'T SEE ME ALMOST KILLING LEVY!"

Gray hand been awfully quiet. He swore to protect Erza and here he sat watching some man control his body and attempted to kill her. He prayed that nothing happened to her.

Hibiki tried to use telepathy and contact Cana. But nothing happened. He couldn't do anything. The sphere was blocking out all their magic. He hit the side of the sphere in anger.

Lyon stared at the two dragon slayers bickering. He wished he was by Juvia's side right now. And technically he was, but he was trying to kill her. He couldn't do anything but watch...

* * *

**Done with chapter 2! I hope you guys liked this! Anyway...in case you we wondering who's in who's body...**

**Lucy is in Cana's.**

**Erza is in Juvia's.**

**Juvia is in Erza's.**

**Levy is in Lucy's.**

**Cana is in Levy's. **

**Hope that can help. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) BYE!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
